1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyelash cosmetic composition. More specifically, it relates to an eyelash cosmetic composition superior in the easy application, the easy brushing of eyelashes, and the easy overlap application at the time of the application to eyelashes, and uniformity of finish and voluminous feelings after application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyelash cosmetics, typically represented by mascara, are required provide effects, i.e., to make the eyelashes appear thicker and longer, to give a voluminous feeling to the eyelashes, and further to provide functional effects such as a cosmetic durability effect (e.g., water resistance and skin oil resistance), curling effect (i.e., quick dryability and effect of making eyelashes curl and be held turned upward). Recently, especially the improvement in the provision of the voluminous feeling of the eyelashes is strongly demanded.
In the general water-based mascaras, one of the methods for improving the voluminous feeling is to increase the viscosity of the composition of formulating thereinto a larger amount of, for example, water dispersible clay minerals. However, according to this method, great improvement can not be expected in the voluminous feelings. When the viscosity is too high, there is sometimes a lack of smoothness at the time of application and a poor finish, and conversely a loss of sense of volume.
Further, there is a method for increasing the stickiness and improving the voluminous feelings by formulating thereinto a larger amount of a water-soluble polymer, synthetic resin polymer emulsion, etc. However, according to this method, a great improvement in voluminous feelings cannot be expected, the overlapping application becomes difficult, and the finish becomes poor.
Further, there is a method for increasing the viscosity of the composition by increasing the addition amount of wax, oil, etc. However, according to this method, a large voluminous feeling cannot be expected and conversely the decrease in the oil resistance and sebam oil resistance is unfortunately resulted.